Sourire Cafe Series :: Lucky
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Aku akan menjunjung tinggi prinsip cafe ini.. Kurasa pertemuan kita memang sebuah keberuntungan.. RnR? Don't like don't read.. :


**Sourire Café Series**

**.**

**Cast ::**

**Kim Leeteuk**

**Tan Hankyung**

**Shin Donghee**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**.**

**Lucky**

**(Kim Heechul)**

**.**

**Pairing Inside :: HanChul**

**Rated :: T**

**Genre :: Romance**

**Don't be copied without my permission..**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov :: Tan Hankyung<strong>

**.**

Nggak banyak orang yang memiliki keberntungan sepertiku. Aku berlebihan? Memang..

Diantara seluruh pelayan café, hanya aku yang aku rasa terlalu beruntung. Sampai saat ini aku nggak pernah kena masalah di café. Dan aku harap itu semua berlangsung sampai kapanpun. Aku nggak mau mengecewakan Teukie hyung kalau membuat masalah disini.

Sama seperti Henry, aku memang orang Cina.. Nama Cina-ku Hangeng. Tapi disini, aku memakai nama Hankyung dan meninggalkan kebiasaan Cina-ku, seperti memanggil gege. Yah, aku memanggil Teukie dengan hyung, bukan gege. Karena untuk sekarang aku adalah orang Korea. Ah, lupakan..

Tugasku adalah sebagai pengendali ruangan di café. Aku harus memperhatikan kinerja pelayan yang lain. Dengan kata lain.. Humm.. Ah, aku nggak tahu apa namanya.. Kalo Teukie hyung itu manajer toko, aku wakilnya. Hhehe.. Untuk yang kedua kalinya.. Lupakan! =.=

" Hyung.. Ada masalah di meja nomor enam.." Gumam Siwon.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke meja nomor enam. Kulihat seorang yeojya sedang menangis di meja itu. Kebetulan mejanya terletak di pojok café, jadi kurang kelihatan.

" Hyung akan mengatasinya?"

" Ne." Aku meletakkan notes-ku ke atas meja dan berjalan mendekati meja nomor enam. Kucoba tersenyum dan berdiri disampingnya sehati- hati mungkin. Aku nggak mau membuat yeojya itu terkejut dengan kehadiranku disisinya. " Annyeong.." Ucapku lembut.

Yeojya itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. " Ya?"

" Apa Nona ingin kutemani?"

Sourire café…

Kurasa kalian tahu apa itu makna dari kata Sourire? Yah, dalam bahasa Prancis itu artinya senyuman. Dan ada alasan kenapa café ini diberi nama Sourire..

Dulu café ini hanyalah sebuah kedai biasa yang dikelola orang tua Teukie hyung. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Teukie hyung yang akhirnya mewarisinya. Diawal Teukie hyung mengambil alih café, dia mulai merubah konsep juga namanya. Nggak banyak atau hanya aku sebenarnya yang tahu rahasia ini. Sejak berubah jadi Sourire café, Teukie hyung menarik beberapa pelayan dan merubah konsep café kami.

Ya, mungkin benar kalau dibilang kami seperti host club..

Karena setiap ada pelanggan yang sedih, kami punya kewajiban untuk menemani mereka dan membantu mereka. Kami ingin semua pelanggan keluar dari café kami dengan senyuman. Dan sebagai pelayan, aku akan memegang teguh prinsip itu. Aku nggak akan membiarkan ada pelanggan yang keluar dari café kami dengan tampang marah atau sedih. Kami akan memberikan pelayanan terbaik.

Kalau ada yang berpikir ini konyol atau berlebihan.. Kuakui aku memang konyol..

Tapi itulah aku..

Dan aku akan memegang teguh prinsip itu.

Karena aku akan membalas kebaikan Teukie hyung yang pernah membantuku dulu. Dan menjaga café ini kurasa adalah cara terbaik yang bisa kulakukan untuk Teukie hyung. Apa kalian penasaran apa yang terjadi denganku? Kuharap tidak.. Karena kisah lama itu bukan kisah yang baik untuk kuceritakan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Belakangan ini semakin ramai.. Sudah hampir musim semi.. Sebentar lagi Kyu juga kembali ke café.. Kurasa banyak hal baik yang terjadi belakangan ini.."

Aku melirik ke arah Teukie hyung yang sedang memperhatikan jalan dari dalam cafe yang lampunya mulai dinyalakan. Masih jam setengah sembilan pagi, dan kami belum punya kewajiban untuk membuka café. Café dibuka jam sembilan pagi.

" Bukannya bagus hyung?"

" Sangat bagus." Senyum manis terulas di bibirnya. Ia menatap lurus kedepan. " Aku harap kebaikan ini terus berlangsung.."

" Hyung masih trauma yah?" Tanyaku pelan sambil menatap keluar café.

Aku tahu Teukie hyung memandangiku, tapi aku nggak berbalik kepadanya.

" Trauma?"

Aku mengangguk. " Kudengar dia sudah kembali ke Seoul, hyung.. Dan kurasa dia akan kembali menemui hyung. Dan aku berpikir kalau dia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti setahun yang lalu itu. Aku tahu kok hyung juga sudah mendengarnya.." Kali ini aku menoleh kepadanya dan dia menunduk.

Senyum miris terlihat. Tatapan matanya meredup. " Kalau memang dia akan datang menemuiku, aku nggak akan kalah lagi. Kali ini akan kujaga cafeku dan kalian dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku nggak akan jatuh lagi.."

Kuraih bahunya. Aku sebagai yang tertua kedua darinya, aku harus menopangnya.

Kalau aku nggak bisa menopangnya, apa gunanya aku disini?

" Aku akan terus membantu hyung.."

" Gomawo.." Dia berbisik pelan padaku. " Aku tahu kau akan selalu menopangku, Hankyungie.." Namja itu menatapku lembut dengan senyumannya yang khas. " Ayo bersiap.. Aku nggak mau membuat pelanggan menunggu.."

" Siap, hyung.." Aku melangkah kedepan café dan memutar bacaan hingga yang terpampang tulisan open. Hari ini akan dimulai dan kuharap kebaikan selalu berserta dengan kami. Teukie hyung.. Dan para dongsaengku.. Ne, hwaiting..

.

Jam empat sore…

" Banyak pelanggan hari ini.. Apa kita harus menambah pekerja yah.. Meski Zhoumi hyung, Donghae hyung dan Kibummie kadang membantu di café ini tetap aja kita kewalahan.." Siwon berdiri disampingku dengan wajah kelelahan. Dia yang selalu kebagian banyak tugas melayani pelanggan.

" Itu artinya café kita semakin dikenal. Bagus kan?" Balasku.

" Memang sih.. Tapi_"

" APA MAKSUDMU!"

Degh! Aku tersentak mendengar suara bentakan itu. Aku dan Siwon menatap ke bagian agak ketengah café. Kearah seorang namja tinggi yang berdiri dengan raut wajah kesal. Kuyakin dia yang berteriak tadi.

" KAU MEMUTUSKANKU!" Benar! Dia berteriak lagi. Beberapa pelanggan mulai memperhatikannya, begitupun pelayan yang lain.

Siwon menyenggol lenganku. " Gimana nih hyung?"

Aku diam. Kulirik kearah ruangan Teukie hyung, saat ini hyungku itu sedang mengrus sesuatu di luar, jadi akulah yang harus menjaga café ini.

" Memang kenapa? Aku muak dengan sifat acuhmu!" Balas si yeojya itu sambil ikutan berdiri dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. " Kau sering mengacuhkanku! Kau selalu bersikap masa bodoh denganku.. Kau juga pemarah dan menyebalkan! Aku nggak bisa terima itu.. Bahkan kau lebih cantik kalau jadi yeojya!"

Aku diam. Benar sih yang dibilang si yeojya.. Namja itu memang kelihatan cantik..

" Sampai jumpa. Ah salah.. Selamat tinggal, Kim Heechul!" Si yeojya memilih berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempatnya dan berjalan menuju kasir. Dia membayarkan beberapa uang dan langsung pergi tanpa mengambil kembalian.

" AARGH!" Kini si namja kembali duduk dan kelihatan frustasi.

" Hyung.." Siwon kembali menyenggol lenganku.

Perlahan aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. " Aku yang akan mengatasinya." Aku berjalan mendekati meja namja itu. " Permisi.. Ada yang bia kubantu Tuan?"

Namja itu menengadah menatapku. Matanya merah dan nafasnya nggak karuan.

Aku tersenyum. " Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Ulangku.

" Bawakan aku soju!"

Mwo? Soju?

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.. Harusnya café sudah tutup.. Tapi belum..

" Gimana nih hyung.." Hyukkie mendekatiku dengan tampang bingung. Tadi dia sudah mencoba menegur namja yang tadi marah- marah itu.. Tapi nggak berhasil. Malah dia yang dimarahi. Kurasa dia kapok nggak akan menegurnya lagi..

" Teukie hyung sebentar lagi kembali." Ucap Sungmin.

Lagi- lagi aku harus bertindak cepat..

Aku kembali mendekati namja itu. Kepalanya terkulai lemas diatas meja dengan satu tangan masih memegang gelas berisi minuman. Di café ini memang menyediakan wine dan anggur. Tapi aku sendiri belum pernah mencobanya.. Ternyata dua minuman itu memang agak berbahaya..

Aku menyentuh bahunya lembut. " Maaf.. Tapi bisakah Tuan pulang.. Ini sudah waktunya café kami tutup.. Jadi.."

Dia menatapku datar dengan matanya yang sayu dan memerah. Dia mabuk..

" Aku nggak mau pulang.. Bawakan aku minuman lagi.. Soju.. Apa kek.. Aku mau minum dan aku pasti bayar.. Bilang aja pada bosmu berapa yang harus kubayar!" Dia meracau dengan mata setengah terpejam. Lucu sekali gayanya itu..

Aku tersenyum. " Tapi aku nggak bisa membiarkan ada orang mabuk di café ini.. Jadi.. Aku akan mengantar Tuan sampai naik taksi." Dengan hati- hati aku meraih lengan kurusnya yang terkulai lemas begitu aja. Dia agak berdiri tapi..

Sret!

Tiba- tiba dia menarik kerah bajuku dan dengan gerakan spontan dia menciumku kasar.

Aku mematung. Kubiarkan namja itu melumat habis bibirku. Aku bahkan terlalu shock untuk melawan atau mendorongnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku berciuman! Dengan namja pula! Aku nggak seberuntung yang aku kira..

" Tuan!" Aku mendorongnya. Tapi aku malah bungkam saat melihat namja itu meneteskan air matanya. Mwo?

" Hoek!" Detik berikutnya dia muntah dihadapanku bahkan mengenai baju kemeja putih dan tuxedo pendek hitamku bahkan sampai kena sepatuku.

Oh goshhh….!

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kemarin itu hari sialmu hyung.." Kyuhyun terkekeh geli begitu Sungmin dan Henry selesai menceritakan tentang kejadian kemarin pada evil magnae itu. Mata evilnya menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. " Hyung masih bau!" Ejeknya.

" Kyu!" Sungmin memukul kepala namja itu sedangkan beberapa yang lain malah tertawa. Dan aku.. Aku hanya mendengus bête. Semalam memang bukan hari baikku.

Setelah namja itu muntah, aku membantunya membersihkan muntahannya dari pakaiannya dan mencarikan taksi untuknya. Untung ada ID card jadi aku tahu dimana dia tinggal. Setelah meminta si supir taksi mengantarnya sampai rumahnya. Aku membersihkan muntahannya di café.

Si sopir taksi itu juga kembali untuk memintaku membayarnya.. Dia bilang si namja itu tidur nggak bangun sehingga dia meminta tolong satpam apartemen tempat namja itu tinggal yang mengantarnya ke apartemennya.

Ibarat jatuh ketiban tangga..

" Hyung. Apa dia akan kembali kesini?" Kali ini Shindong yang bertanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu malas. " Mungkin dia akan kembali untuk mengganti uangku.." Aku tersenyum kecil saat mengatakan itu. Kalau memang dia akan kembali kurasa bagus kan? Aku bisa memintanya mengganti uangku.. Dengan caraku sendiri..

" Dan harapanmu kukabulkan.."

Eh! Suaranya!

Aku menoleh kearah pintu masuk café. Kulihat namja tinggi berdiri dengan tampang angkuh dan ketus. Namja yang kemarin.. Tapi cafenya sudah tutup.. Kenapa dia datang disaat café kami sudah tutup?

"Maaf Tuan, tapi Sourire Café sudah tutup." Ucap Siwonnie sopan.

Dia nggak menjawab. Matanya menatap lurus kepadaku. " Kau yang kemarin memaksaku naik taksi dan pulang ke rumahku kan? Menurut penjaga apartemen, sopir taksi itu kembali tanpa dibayar. Aku yakin kau yang membayarnya.. Jadi aku datang kesini. Dan ternyata aku benar."

Aku tersenyum. " Ya, aku yang membayarnya Tuan.."

Namja itu meraih saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. " Berapa aku harus membayarmu?" Tanyanya sarkastik.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. " Cukup dengan sebuah senyuman saat kau keluar dari café kami."

Konyol… Kau pabbo Hankyung..

Dia menatapku heran. " Apa?"

" Cukup dengan sebuah senyuman disaat kau keluar dari café kami. Karena kemarin kau pulang dengan keadaan mabuk dan menangis."

" AKU MENANGIS!" Lagi- lagi dia menjerit dan itu cukup untuk membuatku menutup kedua telingaku. Aku nggak mau suaranya membuatku tuli. " KAU BOHONG! Aku nggak akan menangis untuk yeojya macam itu.."

Kucoba untuk tersenyum agar dia nggak terlalu panas. " Anda menangis.. Karena itu bayaran untuk taksi kemarin cukup dengan datang ke café ini besok dan pulanglah dengan perasaan senang.."

" Kau bodoh yah?" Itu hinaan atau pujian? Namja yang lucu..

" Sekarang café kami sudah tutup.. Mianhae Tuan.." Aku membungkuk sedikit.

" Terserah kau saja!" Namja itu memutar tubunya. " Aku akan datang lagi besok.. Dan aku ingin kau menemaniku. Bukankah itu system kerja café ini?" Dia sedikit menoleh kearahku dan kulihat dia tersenyum aneh kepadaku.

Aku mengangguk. " Boleh- boleh aja.."

Setelah mendengar jawabanku, namja itu berjalan keluar dari café.

" Gegeeee!" Henry meloncat sambil menumpukan tubuhnya di bahuku. " Woow.. Itu tadi keren banget.. Gege emang paling top deh.." Pujinya sambil nyengir polos.

" Itu lebih baik dari pada meminta ganti rugi ongkos taksi kan.." Balasku.

" Kerja bagus, Hankyung.." Kali ini yang kudengar suara Teukie hyung. Aku menoleh dan kulihat dia sudah berdiri dibelakangku.

" Ne, hyung."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari berikut sesuai yang dijanjikan..

Aku sengaja nggak melayani pelanggan karena aku menunggu seorang pelanggan spesial. Spesial? Kurasa itu benar.. Dia memang agak special hari ini. Siapa yang sangka kejadian dua hari yang lalu membuat kami jadi begini?

" Kau menungguku?"

Aku hapal suaranya..

Tanpa menoleh aku bisa mengetahui siapa dia. Namja itu menengok mencoba menatap wajahku. " Heyo, kau dengar nggak aku ngomong apa?"

" Silahkan Tuan.." Aku berjalan mendahuluinya ke sebuah meja kosong yang memang sudah kusiapkan untuknya. " Aku sudah menyediakan tempat untukmu. Tempat yang sama seperti malam itu.." Kutarik satu kursi untuknya.

Dia duduk sambil tersenyum agak malu- malu. " Gomawo.. Kau benar- benar ingin mengubah kejadian malam itu.."

Aku duduk dihadapannya. " Karena aku menjunjung tinggi prinsip di café ini."

" Boleh kutahu siapa namamu? Aku Kim Heechul." Dia membuka daftar menu dan mencari beberapa makanan tapi dia kembali meletakkan daftar menu di meja. " Aku mau menu yang paling enak."

" Hyukkie.." Panggilku. " Dua piring croissant strawberry cake dan cappuccino."

" Nae hyung!"

" Oke.. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

" Hankyung.. Tan Hankyung. Kau cukup memanggilku Hankyung aja." Ucapku sambil mencoba menatapnya. Mencari titik yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum. " Lalu.. Apa kau bertekad akan meminta maaf juga..?"

" Minta maaf..?"

Aku tertawa. " Kau lupa apa yang kau lakukan padaku saat kau mabuk..?"

Kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna. "A-apa yang aku lakukan?"

Nggak buruk untuk sedikit menggoda namja ini. " Akan kuberitahu nanti.." Akan kugoda dia sedikit.

" Heyo! Apa yang aku lakukan padamu!" Dia frustasi kurasa..

Hyukkie datang memberikan pada kami pesanan kami dan pembicaraan kami agak berhenti. Setelah Hyukkie pergi dia kembali menatapku nggak sabar. " Cepat katakan padaku apa yang aku lakukan!"

Aku diam dan memilih meminum cappucinoku.

" Tan Hankyung!"

" Hankyung.." Ulangku sambil tersenyum menatapnya. Kelihatan banget kalau namja cantik ini sangat kesal. Dan entah kenapa aku sangat suka ekspresi marahnya itu. Yaps, sangat menarik!

" Hankyung.. Katakan padaku apa yang aku lakukan padamu atau aku akan pulang dengan marah- marah lagi!" Dia mengancamku sambil memakan cakenya dengan tampang gusar. Kalau orang nggak melihat kami ada disini, orang pasti mengira cake itu nggak enak.

Aku memutar bola mataku. " Humm.. Kau.."

Dia diam menatapku serius. Kelihatan banget dia mulai was- was. " Kuharap bukan hal memalukan.." Harapannya terdengar sangat miris dan lagi- lagi menimbulkan kesan manis dari wajah sangarnya.

" Kau muntah di kemejaku.." Kini aku terkekeh pelan. Hanya muntah? Ayolah Hankyung.. Ada yang lebih dari itu.. Tapi aku nggak akan mengatakan masalah ciuman itu. Dia bakalan shock kalau tahu dia mencium seorang namja.

Heechul melongo. Mulutnya terbuka nggak percaya. " Huwaa! Apa yang kulakukan!" Namja itu mengacak rambut coklatnya dan berdiri. " Maafkan aku.. Jeongmal mianhae.." Dia merunduk beberapa kali dan kembali duduk. Wajahnya merah. " Sialan.. Yeojya itu memang membuatku muak.. Sudah memutuskanku.. Bikin aku mabuk dan muntah di café orang. Cih.."

" Kalau masalah mabuk itu kan masalahmu. Jangan salahkan yeojya itu. Lagian yeojya itu benar kok.. Kau bahkan kelihatan cantik meski kau namja. Mana ada yeojya yang mau punya pacar cantik.." Aku tertawa lagi sambil menyeruput cappucinoku.

Seperti dugaanku. Dia memang temperamen. Dia sudah melotot menatapku. " Kau meledekku!"

" Sedikit.."

" Tan Hankyung!"

" Cukup Hankyung aja.."

" Aargh! Mananya yang Sourire senyuman.. Kau justru membuatku marah!" Kali ini dia berdiri sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Di habiskannya cappucinonya dan dia berjalan meninggalkanku.

" Heechul-ah.." Panggilku.

Dia menoleh malas. " Aku akan mentraktirmu.."

" Bukan itu.. Kalau kau sekarang keluar dari café ini dengan tampang marah begitu. Besok kau harus kembali kesini dan aku akan membuatmu tersenyum." Aku tersenyum sambil membungkuk sedikit kepadanya.

Namja cantik itu mencibir kesal. " Seenaknya aja ngomong. Hari ini aja kau membuatku marah.. Masih berani menyuruhku datang?" Dia mengerutkan keningnya sambil berjalan ke arah meja kasir yang dijaga Kibum hari ini.

Setelah membayarkan sejumlah uang pada Kibum dia menoleh kepadaku. " Tapi.. Kurasa aku akan datang kalau kau mengundangku."

" Aku nggak akan mengundangmu karena ini bukan cafeku." Godaku lagi. " Tapi kalau kau datang sebagai pelanggan lagi, akulah yang akan menemanimu."

" Haha.. Kau konyol.." Dia tertawa pelan dan berjalan keluar café.

Kutatap sosoknya sampai dia menjauh dari café. Perlahan aku merasakan seseorang menyenggol lenganku. Hyukkie berdiri disampingku dengan tatapan menyelidik. " Waeyo?"

" Hyung sengaja agar dia kembali.. Hyung tertarik padanya?"

" Aku ingin dia membayar karena sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku.. Hhehe.."

" Hyung ternyata menakutkan.." Balas Hyukkie sambil nyengir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kim Heechul.. Sejujurnya sejak pertama melihatnya aku merasa ada sesuatu yang memang aneh dengan dirinya. Dia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja. Padahal kukira hanya Teukie hyung namja cantik yang bisa menarik perhatian orang seperti 'dia'. Ternyata ada juga namja lain yang berhasil menarik perhatianku dengan kecantikannya.

Selain Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mungkin dongsaengku yang lain jatuh cinta karena pertemuan yang agak konyol. Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang bertemu saat Eunhyuk membagikan selebaran. Siwon dan Kibum yang diawali perasaan penasaran oleh Siwon kenapa Kibum selalu ke café dengan raut wajah yang sama. Dan Henry yang bertemu Zhoumi dijalan yang pingsan kelaparan bahkan sempat dikira pengemis.

Apa ini giliranku?

Bertemu dengan namja cantik temperamental yang memang sekarang mengisi seluruh pikiranku.. Aku menyukainya? Love at first sigh.. Ternyata kata- kata itu memang terlalu biasa. Kenapa kami semua merasakannya? Ini sih lebih tepat dibilang kutukan daripada takdir..

" Aku datang lagi!"

Suaranya.. Aku menoleh ke pintu masuk café. Hari ini dia.. Berdandan seperti yeojya? Kenapa namja itu? Ah, tunggu! Aku terlalu berlebihan.. Dia nggak berdandan seperti yeojya.. Tapi penampilannya hari ini membuatku melihatnya seperti yeojya.

Aku tersenyum. " Selamat datang.. Apa aku harus memanggilmu Nona hari ini?" Godaku sambil mengantarnya ke meja kosong. Kali ini meja yang berada di pinggiran jendela. Sama seperti dua hari itu, aku menarik kursinya dan dia duduk.

" Terserah. Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang aku memang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja. Mungkin waktu sedang mengandungku, eommaku ngidam anak yeojya." Dia terkekeh pelan. Hari ini dia nggak temperamen seperti hari sebelumnya.

Aku ikutan tertawa. " Kurasa begitu. Aku jadi ingin melihatmu berpenampilan jadi yeojya. Pasti kau akan sangat cantik. Asalkan kau nggak sekasar kemarin.."

Namja itu cemberut. " Oke.. Apa hari ini kau bisa membuatku pulang dengan tersenyum..?"

" Siapa tahu.." Aku menoleh kearah Siwon yang sedang kebagian jadi pelayan pengantar pesanan hari ini. " Siwonnie.. Dua strawberry cake dan cappuccino." Pesanku. Aku kembali menatapnya. " Itu kan yang kau mau?"

" Aku sih apa aja mau.. Makanan di café ini enak- enak sih.." Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. " Aku ini memangnya menyedihkan ya? Diputusin pacar sendiri, dihina ini-itu, bahkan dikatain lebih cantik dari yeojya. Aku baru sadar ternyata aku memang menyedihkan.."

Aku ikut menatap keluar jendela. " Orang menyedihkan.. Bukanlah orang yang mengalami suatu pengalaman buruk, tapi orang yang nggak bisa belajar dari pengalaman buruk itu. Mungkin kau berpikir kau menyedihkan karena kau mengalami kesialan berturut- turut waktu itu, tapi lebih menyedihkan lagi kalau kau nggak belajar dan mengulangi kesialan itu." Jelasku.

" Kau benar.. Aku juga berpikir begitu.. Tapi tetep aja bawaannya kepengen meratapi nasib. Ingin bilang akulah yang paling menyedihkan.. Aku terluka dan sakit hati karena diperlakukan begitu sama mantan pacar sendiri.. Rasanya jadi seperti orang bodoh.." Dia sedikit diam saat Siwon mengantar makanan kami. " Gomawo.." Balasnya.

Setelah Siwon pergi dia menatapku. " Tapi aku nggak salah kalau berpikir begitu kan?"

" Nggak.. Sama sekali nggak salah.." Aku menyeruput capucinoku sambil menatap keluar jendela. " Manusia memang seharusnya merasakan hal- hal semacam itu. Kalau kau selalu berpikir kau nggak boleh bersikap manja dengan meratapi nasibmu sendiri, kau juga salah. Silahkan kalau kau ingin berpikir kaulah yang paling menyedihkan, tapi itu nggak harus bersifat permanen, cukup sementara. Setelah itu kau harus memperbaiki dirimu lagi agar nggak berpikir kayak begitu.." Penjelasan ini seperti yang selalu dikatakan Teukie hyung kalau sedang menasihati kami semua.

Heechul menatapku lurus. Senyum tulus terulas di bibirnya. " Kalau kau.. Apa itu yang akan kau lakukan?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan penasaran.

" Iya.." Jawabku singkat.

" Baiklah.." Heechul menepuk tangannya sekali dan tatapan matanya berubah agak riang. " Kurasa aku memang harus bangkit lagi. Nggak semua yoejya berpikir seperti mantan pacarku itu. Kuyakin akan ada orang yang bisa menerimaku dengan diriku yang sebenarnya.."

Ucapannya seakan- akan nggak memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk mencoba memahaminya. Dia memang nggak memahami apa yang sekarang kurasakan.

" Hanya yeojya?" Tanyaku pelan.

" Hanya yeojya? Maksudmu..?"

" Bagaimana kalau ternyata wajah cantikmu itu menarik perhatian namja.." Aku terkekeh untuk menutupi kecanggunganku. Yang aku katakan itu kenyataan. Dia berhasil menarik perhatianku yang seorang namja!

Tapi ternyata Heechul merasa itu lelucon. Namja cantik itu tertawa. " Oh, Hankyungie! Aku ini namja! Meski aku cantik kayak yeojya tetap aja aku namja!" Dia tertawa keras. Tapi ucapannya.. Menyakitiku..

" Ne, kau benar.. Kau namja.." Balasku pelan sambil memakan cakeku yang sejak tadi nggak kusentuh. Hhaha.. Orang yang merebut ciuman pertamaku justru nggak berpikir akan menyukaiku. Bagaimana caranya dia menyukaiku kalau dia aja nggak berminat padaku..

Sudahlah Hankyung.. Lupakan!

" Atau.. Kata- katamu itu kenyataan?" Pertanyaan Heechul membuatku menatapnya. Kali ini ia berwajah serius namun dengan senyum sinis. " Jangan bilang kalau ternyata kau tertarik padaku.." Suaranya terdengar seperti berdesis pelan.

Aku tersenyum. " Apa salah kalau kukatakan aku menyukaimu?"

" Konyol!" Lagi- lagi amarahnya naik. Dia berdiri. " Kau pikir aku ini namja apaan! Ternyata alasanmu memintaku datang karena ini.. Jangan bercanda Tan Hankyung! Aku pulang, dan aku nggak mau datang lagi ke café ini!" Heechul berjalan cepat meninggalkanku. Aku bahkan nggak tahu apakah dia kembali mentraktirku atau nggak.

" Hyung.." Siwonnie menepuk bahuku. " Gwaenchana?"

" Ani.." Jawabku sambil berdiri. " Aku buruk.."

" Dia nggak akan datang lagi gege?" Henry berdiri di depanku dengan tatapan nggak enak hati.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan melewatinya. Kurasa pernyataan kalau patah hati memang bisa membuatmu hilang mood itu benar. Entah kenapa aku jadi nggak mood melakukan sesuatu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kau masih menunggunya?" Teukie hyung menepuk bahuku.

" Sudahlah hyung.. Kurasa dia nggak akan datang lagi. Kenapa masih ditunggu?" Kali ini Shindong yang memberi tanggapan.

Aku menghela nafas. " Aku nggak menunggunya.." Aku nggak berbohong. Aku memang nggak menunggunya karena tanpa ditunggupun aku tahu dia akan datang lagi. Aku sendiri nggak tahu kenapa berpikir begitu. Itu hanya tebakan..

" Lalu.. Kenapa hyung selalu memperhatikan siapa yang datang ke café kita dengan tatapan menunggu begitu? Hyung beneran tertarik sama dia kan?" Wookie ikutan penasaran ternyata. " Meski aku di dapur aku tahu.."

" Aku nggak menunggunya, Wookie.. Karena tanpa ditunggu aku tahu dia akan datang lagi."

" Sebegitu yakinnya.." Cibir Kyuhyun.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

" Kita bicara sebentar Hankyung." Teukie hyung berjalan masuk ke ruangannya. Tanpa menunggunya menyuruh dua kali aku mengikutinya. Hyungku sudah duduk di sofa panjang di ruangannya dan menatapku datar.

Aku duduk di hadapannya. " Hyung mau bicara soal namja itu kan?"

" Kim Heechul namanya..?" Tebaknya.

Aku mengangguk. " Namja cantik temperamen." Aku menambahkan. " Hyung, sebelum hyung bicara, aku mau meminta maaf.. Sejak dulu aku selalu menjunjung tinggi prinsip café ini, tapi karena perasaanku, aku justru membuat seorang pelanggan mengambil image buruk terhadap café kita. Mianhae, hyung.."

" Bukan salahmu. Kalau kau memang menyukainya, kau nggak seharusnya menahan perasaanmu itu.. Aku nggak pernah memintamu untuk selalu menjunjung tinggi prinsip café kita. Ikuti aja perasaanmu.." Teukie hyung tersenyum samar. " Bukan hanya kau yang pernah melakukan kesalahan, Hankyung.. Kau tentu ingat aku pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal juga kan.."

" Tapi sudahlah hyung.. Toh semuanya udah berakhir.. Aku memang yakin dia akan datang lagi.. Tapi kalaupun dia nggak datang aku akan mencoba menerima kenyataannya. Aku nggak mau jadi orang yang menyedihkan.. Keberuntungan akan selalu ada dipihakku kalau aku nggak menyerah."

" Aku setuju!" Senyuman Teukie hyung melebar. " Kalimat itu yang selalu kuingat. Saat aku jatuh, aku juga selalu mengingatnya.. Karena itu kau juga. Percayalah kalau dia memang untukmu, dia nggak akan pergi darimu." Teukie hyung berdiri dihadapanku. " Seperti yang kubilang.. Cinta nggak butuh hitungan waktu, hanya butuh hati dan pikiran yang saling memahami dan percaya. Kuharap Sourire café ini juga akan menjadi tempat yang membuatmu beruntung untuk cintamu, Hankyung.."

" Arraseo, hyung.." Aku ikut berdiri dan tersenyum menatap hyungku itu. " Kau memang hyung yang patut kuhormati. Kamsha hamnida, hyung.." Aku membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi hormat.

Kurasakan tangan Teukie hyung mengusap pundakku lembut. " Ne, cheonmaneyo.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kupikir.. Aku nggak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggunya.. Ternyata tebakanku jauh meleset. Sekarang sudah hampir penghujung musim semi. Dua bulan aku nggak lagi melihatnya. Kupikir waktu juga akan memusnahkan perasaanku padanya. Ternyata tebakanku salah lagi.. Semakin lama aku mencoba percaya kalau dia akan datang, semakin dalam juga cinta yang aku rasakan terhadapnya.

Sebagian orang mungkin bisa melupakan cinta karena waktu.. Tapi aku nggak bisa..

Benar kata Teukie hyung.. Cinta nggak butuh hitungan waktu.. Hanya butuh hati dan pikiran yang selalu percaya.

" Chukkae Kyuuu!" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun yang baru masuk ke café. Hari ini Kyuhyun lulus dari SMA-nya. Dan Henry naik kelas tiga.. Karena itu kami semua sengaja menutup café untuk membuat pesta perayaan untuk kedua dongsaeng magnae kami itu.

" Hyung! Kissunya mana!" Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin sambil cengengesan.

" Ya, Kuixian gege ngarep! Emangnya Chengmin gege mau menciummu dalam kondisi seperti ini!" Henry menambahkan sambil meletupkan petasan cracker ke wajah Kyuhyun dan semburan kertas warna- warni menghambur ke wajah evil itu.

" Mochi!" Kyuhyun marah sedangkan yang membuat marah langsung bersembunyi dibalik tubuh namja chingunya yang super tinggi, Zhoumi.

Aku tertawa melihat kelakuan para magnae kami itu.

" Hyung nggak kelihatan bahagia sepenuhnya.." Tegur Siwon yang baru bergabung dengan kami. Aku nggak tahu dia dari mana.. Tapi aku juga nggak terlalu memusingkan hal itu ah..

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menatap para dongsaengku yang sedang membuat kerusuhan di café ini. " Aku hanya sedikit memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi kalau ditanya aku bahagia atau nggak, tentu aku bahagia.. Hari ini hari yang membuat kita semua bahagia kan..?"

Siwon tertawa pelan. " Iya sih.. Tapi kurasa hyung butuh sesuatu hal lain yang membuatmu harus lebih bahagia.."

Kali ini kutatap Siwon penasaran. " Maksudnya?"

" Ada seorang yeojya cantik yang menunggu hyung diluar. Kurasa salah satu pelanggan yang ngefans sama hyung deh.."

Pelanggan yang ngefans sama aku?

" Nuguseyo?"

Siwon mengangkat bahu. " Lebih baik temui sekarang.."

Ya, nggak baik membuat yeojya menunggu di malam- malam begini. Aku langsung berdiri, tapi sebelum aku meninggalkan Siwon, namja itu menahan tanganku. Aku kembali menatapnya. " Apa lagi?"

" Sebelumnya aku mau bilang.. Yeojya itu sangat cantik. Kuharap dia bisa membuat hyung melupakan namja itu.."

" Aniyo.." Aku tersenyum. " Aku nggak akan melupakan Kim Heechul, karena meski baru mengenalnya, aku tetap mencintainya."

" Terserah hyung aja.. Kuharap akhir musim semi ini jadi sesuatu yang menguntungkan untuk hyung."

" Gomawo.." Aku langsung berjalan meninggalkan Siwon dan melangkah keluar café. Diluar.. Aku melihat seorang yeojya yang menggunakan baju terusan berwarna putih berdiri membelakangiku. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan di kuncir lipat kebelakang.

" Mianhae, Nona.. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tegurku.

Dia terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran seorang yeojya. Hebat sekali..

Tapi dia tetap nggak berbalik.

" Nona..?"

" Kau bilang.. Aku memang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja, kan?"

Suara itu.. Aku tertegun ditempatku. Nggak bisa berkata apa- apa dan hanya bengong dibelakangnya.

" Kau bilang ingin melihatku dengan penampilan seperti yeojya kan?"

Itu memang dia!

Perlahan yeojya itu memutar tubuhnya. Dan saat itulah degup jantungku mengacau. Darahku berdesir melihat sosok namja yang bahkan lebih cantik dari seorang yeojya. Poninya menutupi dahinya kesamping dengan mata yang sangat indah seperti yeojya kebanyakan. Dia tersenyum, memperlihatkan ketenangan yang belum pernah kutemukan diwajahnya.

" Kau.. Kim Heechul..?"

" Kau bahkan bingung mengenaliku.." Dia terkekeh bangga sambil tersenyum merendahkan. " Dua bulan lebih kau pikir aku benar- benar melupakanmu? Aku selalu melihatmu berdiri tak jauh dari pintu café ini.. Setiap ada orang masuk kau selalu menatap ke pintu masuk tapi kau nggak melihatku yang berdiri di sebrang jalan."

" Kau.. Disebrang jalan..?" Aku benar- benar nggak percaya kalau dia melakukan itu selama ini. " Kenapa nggak datang menemuiku!"

" Aku bingung.." Heechul menunduk. " Aku tahu aku ini namja yang baru putus dengan seorang yeojya.. Kau kira mendapat pengakuan cinta dari sesama namja itu masuk akal? Selama ini aku berpikir tentang hal itu.. Selama aku nggak bertemu dengamu secara langsung, aku mencoba dekat dengan yeojya.. Tapi bodohnya aku jadi nggak bisa! Aku malah terus memikirkanmu!"

Itu pengakuan..?

" Kau.. Suka padaku..?"

" Entahlah.. Mana bisa aku ngomong begitu!" Dia kembali berseru dengan wajah kesal. Kesan elegan yang tadi sempat kepikiran rasanya langsung buyar. Hhaha..

" Kau.." Dia melanjutkan. " Kau.. Aja nggak bilang kalau kau menyukaiku, Tan Hankyung.."

" Hanya Hankyung." Koreksiku.

Dia melotot kepadaku. Dan ekspresi itu lagi- lagi membuatku geli melihatnya. Ekspresi yang menyenangkan.

" Heechul.. Kau tahu, selain muntah di bajuku.. Kau melakukan hal lain kepadaku.."

" MWO! Hal lain!" Lagi- lagi wajahnya berubah panik. " A-apa lagi yang kulakukan! Oh, gosh.. Saat itu aku mabuk! Jadi wajar kalau aku melakukan hal aneh.. Ughhh!" Dan lagi- lagi namja itu meracau nggak jelas.

" Kau mau tahu nggak apa yang kau lakukan?"

" Apa?"

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti kami. Apa aku benar akan melakukannya.. Kalau kalian mau tahu jawabannya, YA!

Dengan gerakan cepat aku menarik bahunya dan menahan wajahnya. Saat itu juga aku menciumnya. Sama seperti yang dia lakukan padaku dulu. Menciumku dengan kasar.. Sayangnya kini aku membalasnya dengan selembut mungkin. Kulumat bibirnya sehati- hati mungkin. Dia diam.. Nggak membalas juga nggak menolak. Dia pasti shock..

Tapi bukan masalah berciuman di depan café seperti ini.. Saat ini orang- orang melihat kami sebagai pasangan namja dan yeojya. Jadi nggak akan ada yang merasa aneh kalau kenyataannya kami ini sesama namja.

Perlahan Heechul mendorong bahuku. Aku melepaskannya dan menatapnya lembut. Matanya sarat dengan ketidak percayaan.

" Kau menciumku seperti itu.." Ucapku.

Heechul benar- benar kaget. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan dan melotot. Wajahnya merah padam. Tapi aku.. Aku hanya tertawa.

" Ji-jinjja…?" Nafasnya kacau.

" Kurasa itu memang keberuntungan karena gara- gara malam saat kau mabuk, kita jadi seperti ini.."

" Tapi itu memalukan!" Seru Heechul kesal.

Aku tertawa dan langsung menarik lengannya dan memeluk tubuh ramping namja itu. " Wo ai ni.. Saranghae.. Kau mau jadi namja chinguku?" Bisikku tepat di telinganya.

Perlahan kurasakan ia balas memeluk pinggangku lembut. " Nado saranghae.." Ia balas berbisik sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

Namja yang sangat kucintai.. Ya, aku akan mencobanya dari awal. Mencoba lebih mengenal namja yang kini aku peluk. Dan satu hal.. Mulai sekarang aku nggak akan melepaskannya.. Dialah keberuntungan untuk hidupku. Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae..

.

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Next story is HanChul!

Siapa yang merasa tebakannya bener..? Banyak banget.. Nah tinggal dua pairing.. Karena banyak yang tahu KangTeuk terakhir.. Berarti selanjutnya YeWook, yah.. Menjelang akhir, YeWook.. Pair kesukaanku akhirnya muncuuul! Yes!

Humm…

Okeeii.. Mungkin kedengarannya konyol banget..

Tapi aku mau mengucapkan maaf yang sebesarnya buat readers kalau selama ini caraku berkomentar itu kesannya nggak tulus, kalau ff aq sok asik, klo aq jadi orang yang sombong dan songong.. Yah, apapun yang kalian merasa nggak nyaman kalau baca ff aq.. Aq minta maaf yang sebesar- besarnya..

.

**Dan buat seseorang yang berkode NO NAME dalam review..**

Yg mrasa review kya bgini ::

**halah katanya dulu gaksuka shinee gmn sih huuu**

**gausah soksokan lo**

**oiya, lo mau gue jujur apa boong?**

**kalo boong, ff lo jelek, tapi gaya lo ngetik gue suka banget**

**jujur? ff lo sok asik... tapi bagus. bahasanya aja yg eerrghhh gue tau lo emg bakat jadi author, tp gmn ya? berasa ada yg ganjel gitu.**

**ada 1 hal yg daridulu gua gasuka dalam cara ngebacot lo. berasa udah paling bagus ya jadi songong gitu?**

**cara lo ngebacot kesannya gak tulus. terus sombong gamau bales review. yayaya gue tau lo orang sibuk.**

**ngebacotnya seakan-akan lo tuh bener2 kayak 'alah nanti pasti banyak yg review' dan lo itu suka SOK merendah**

**disini gak dilarang ngebash kan?**

**nyaha tompel.**

**gue kejem? maap deh**

**.**

Baiklah.. Kurasa saatnya aku ikutan kasar disini, krena anda duluan yang mulai kasar..

**Thanks karena lo suka gaya penulisan gue..**

**Well, gue tau lo nggak suka sama gue! Dan disini mang nggak ada larangan buat saling nge-bash.. Tapi tolong jangan bersikap PENGECUT! Lo nggak ngebash cerita gue trang2an kan? Lo ngebash gue! Disini tuh tempatnya fanfiction beredar.. Bukan ajang saling memaki! Kalo lo benci dan enek sama gue.. Muncul lo di dpan gue.. emang nggak berani muncul di fb? Gue yakin lo tau syapa gue d fb.. Nggak usah sok nggak kenal siapa itu kim taena di fb! Atau lo nggak tau.. Silahkan add Thena-Chan KimYesung Ootori.. Jangan juga lo muncul di fb dengan nick atau fb baru, gue mau tau syapa lo yg sbenernya krena lo aja tau syapa gue..**

**Dan yang bikin gue sakit hati.. GUE RASA LO NGGAK PUNYA HAK BUAT NGEHINA FISIK GUE! Lo tuh nggak lebih baik dari gue.. Jangan bersikap lo is the best deh disini.. Nyadar nggak.. Cara lo itu malah nunjukin btapa buruknya diri lo sndiri..**

**Mau nyangkal? Gue salah?**

**Silahkan.. Tapi jangan disini.. Ayo face to face sma gue. **

**Dan satu lagi, klo lo pikir dngan bashingan ngga mutu itu gue bakal brenti buat ff, LO SALAH! Gue mang nge-down bacanya, tapi gue tahu masih ada orng yang mau ngedukung gue meski gue juga masih pnya bnyak kekurangan.. Gue masih punya temen.. Dan karena itu.. GUE NGGAK AKAN KALAH SAMA CACIAN NGGAK MUTU LO!**

**Apa gue kejam dngan ngomong begini? Maaf juga deh..**

**Makasih..**

.

Buat readers lagi.. Maaf atas kalimat di atas.. =.=

Mungkin kesannya aku menciptakan kerusuhan.. Makanya skali lagi maaf sebesar- besarnya atas kalimat nggak enak di atas…

.

.

Gomawo atas perhatiannya..

Kuucapkan jeongmal gomawo.. Dan.. Ada yang berkenan meninggalkan review..? :)

.

* * *

><p>Next Story ::<p>

" Kau memanggilku Tuan?" Aku datang menghampirinya. Kuharap dia nggak mengatakan masalah disini.

Namja manis itu tersenyum ramah. " Duduklah.."

Aku duduk di hadapannya dengan hati- hati. Otakku nggak bisa berhenti untuk berfikir apa yang terjadi terhadapnya. Dia masih tersenyum.

" Ada masalah?"

" Aku suka masakanmu.. Apa kau mau bekerja di café keluargaku..?"

Kalimat itu bagaikan bom waktu untukku. Bekerja di cafenya..? Itu kan artinya aku akan meninggalkan café ini. Lalu, siapa namja ini.. Kenapa Siwon hyung bilang aku harus berhati- hati dengannya..

Apa dia tahu masa lalu Sourire café?


End file.
